


Touched

by Baekhanded



Series: Marluvan ficlets [4]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Touch-Starved, Touching, Touchy-Feely, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-15
Updated: 2019-05-15
Packaged: 2020-03-05 18:05:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18833908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Baekhanded/pseuds/Baekhanded
Summary: Vanitas wants to be touched now





	Touched

 

It was overwhelming. More than overwhelming. Vanitas had been through a lot, he had experienced a lot but nothing overwhelmed him. Maybe that’s why _this_ overwhelmed him. He had never heard someone call his name like that. Never heard it in such a tone. Never seen someone with such a fond look in their eye when they said his name.

 

Not even when they thought of him. Usually his presence brought about sneers and grimaces.

 

Marluxia never looked at him like that. He never raised his hand to him. Not to hurt him at least. His hand was so much bigger than Vanitas’s, so much warmer too. He’d slide his fingers slowly from Vanitas’s wrist to fingertip before slotting them together.

 

Vanitas’s heart would skip a beat and his face would heat and he wouldn’t be able to tear his gaze away from Mar’s sky blue.

 

He sighed, soft and almost content as Mar pulled him closer. As he slid his arm around Vanitas’s shoulder and turned him, tucked him against his chest. Vanitas pressed his forehead to Marluxia’s collarbone, and pressed a kiss to the hollow between them.

 

“Stay, just like this.” He felt as Marluxia’s voice rumbled in his chest.

 

Vanitas could only hum as he nuzzled ever closer, circling his own arms around Marluxia’s waist.

 

“You know,” Vanitas started, voice as soft as it could ever be, “There wasn’t ever a time I was anything but alone. Where I wasn’t comfortable with it.But now...with you...I don’t think I could ever be happy alone.”

 

Marluxia’s grip around his shoulders tightened briefly, holding him closer, “I don’t think I could let you be alone. You don’t deserve loneliness.”

 

“What do I deserve?” There was a teasing lilt to his voice and he pulled back far enough to look Marluxia in the eye.

 

“How about I show you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hi idk if this makes sense but i pushed through Massive depression block to get this and the next two out so plz appreciate me
> 
> ALSO this is the same song i used for the soriku Touch, BUT its the korean version so its slightly different! It felt more marluvan to me while the other was clearly soriku!!
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Wa7ydoJFwZc


End file.
